Espuma de mar
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Zoro es un estudiante de una ciudad costera. Zoro es el temible espadachín de los mugiwara. Da igual que es Sanji, importa lo que es para ellos, porque es imposible ganar ante ti mismo. –Semi AU. ¡Feliz cumpleaños naghi!


**Disclaimer: **One Piece pertenece a Oda.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Zoro/Sanji.

**Extensión:** 4661 palabras.

**Notas:** Semi AU, por una parte un AU y por otra el universo canon, aunque más que nada el AU.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños naghi!** Como te dije, quería hacerte un ZoSan pero tenía demasiadas ideas, así que trate de hacer tu petición, espero te guste. Pensaba subirlo antes pero como hoy también está de cumpleaños mi hermana pequeña no tuve tiempo.

En fin, ¡te quiero y espero te guste tu regalo!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espuma de mar.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dicen por ahí que cada decisión crea una divergencia,<em>

_dos caminos paralelos con resultados diferentes._

_Dicen que el número de universos y posibles es infinito,_

_forman mundos y oportunidades diversas._

_Quería creer, que a pesar de las miles de opciones, las muchas vidas,_

_siempre estarías ahí._

* * *

><p>Cuando Zoro tenía seis años se encontró un lirio a la orilla del mar, con la flor casi en perfecto estado y una pequeña hoja colgando delicadamente de su delgado tallo. Lo cogió en sus manos y contemplo la delicada esencia de la flor, su temporal y perecedera perfección. Los niños no reparan en cosas como esa, en señales de ese tipo, por eso solo la tomó y la llevo a casa, dándosela a su madre.<p>

Por alguna razón desde entonces Zoro amaba el mar, el constante vaivén de las olas y el suave murmullo de las aguas. En seis años de vivir en una ciudad costera siempre le dio lo mismo, pero tras ese día se convirtió en parte de su mundo.

Se planteó entrar a la marina o ejercer de pescador, incluso cuidar el faro, pero esos sueños de niñez murieron con los años. Ojala se hubiera quedado con alguno, porque ahora el tiempo se le venía encima y carecía de sueño alguno.

–Se recomienda quedarse en casa hasta que la tormenta amaine, en lo posible no acercarse al mar.

Suspiro, molesto por la recomendación de la tipa del clima, a él esas tonterías no le importaban, como el tonto testarudo que todos decían que era.

«Ya vas a entrar a la universidad, debe decidir que hacer con tu futuro».

Tonto testarudo que estaba a punto de acabar la secundaria y aún no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida, después de todo no le gustaba nada aparte del _sake_ y pasear por la playa, y estaba seguro que ninguna de las dos cosas entraba en alguna categoría de empleo.

Bostezó con fuerza antes de levantarse del sillón, dispuesto a ignorar la estúpida recomendación y dar un paseo por la costa, eso siempre lograba relajarlo y aclarar un poco sus ideas, que en ese último tiempo eran un mar de confusiones.

–Hacerse adulto es una mierda.

Para empezar él ni tenía ganas de hacer eso; conseguir un trabajo, formar una familia, vivir en paz, aquello simplemente no calzaba con Roronoa Zoro. No quería ser espía internacional ni nada por el estilo, pero algo con un mínimo de acción sería medianamente decente. El problema era que algo así era completamente imposible en el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, lugar en el que lo más interesante que podía suceder era que una tormenta arremetiera con fuerza, inundando las calles y volviendo loco al mar, como sucedía en esos momentos. Quizás por eso mismo a Zoro no le importaba salir en medio de la lluvia y los fuertes vientos, con el algo confiado pensamiento de que con ponerse un abrigo bastaría, avanzando por las pedregosas calles del lugar rumbo a la costa.

La lluvia bloqueaba un poco su visión a la vez que los fuertes vientos sacudían los carteles de los locales que adornaban la calle, llenando sus oídos con el susurro de la madera agitada y una que otra campana. Todo estaba cerrado y ni un alma recorría las avenidas, cosa que no le extrañaba pues sus pies estaban llenos de agua a causa de las inundadas calles, que solo empeoraban en su bajada al mar. La costa, debido a la tormenta, ya casi ni existía, siendo solo un pequeño surco de arena que las olas golpeaban con ira inusitada.

–Vaya –susurró al llegar, contemplando las olas alzarse por sobre la pequeña cerca de piedra que separaba la playa de la plaza comunitaria–, realmente está bravo –comentó, continuando su camino hacía el mar pero deteniéndose por sentido común a unos cuantos metros de la valla, bastante poco interesado en el hecho de que la fuerza de las olas fácilmente podría arrastrarlo a un camino sin retorno a las profundidades.

Bueno, los cuerpos flotaban, así que tanta profundidad tampoco, después de todo la persona a unos metros suyo flotaba en tanto las olas lo agitaban contra la orilla.

–¡Oye! –gritó preso de la sorpresa, olvidándose de admirar la fuerza del agua para correr rumbo al desmayado en pos de su socorro–, ¡¿te encuentras bien?! –De seguro no, probablemente estuviera muerto.

Por suerte no era así, pues se acercó para descubrir que el hombre respiraba.

Lo cogió entre sus brazos, tratando de levantarse a pesar de los golpes constantes que las olas daban a sus cuerpos pues se había adentrado más de lo que pensaba inicialmente y ahora cada masa de agua lo cubría por completo, tapándole la visión y las fosas nasales.

–Aguanta –dijo, a saber si al hombre en sus brazos o a sí mismo, en lo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de arrastrarlos de vuelta a la calle, lejos del agua que en esos momentos parecía colmada de sed asesina.

Un quejido lo distrajo, provocando que una ola lo empujara al suelo con fuerza, llenándose la cara y las manos de arena.

–No pensé que saltases, marimo –musitó el hombre a su lado, de cabellos rubios ahora que fijaba la atención en él y lo notaba.

Espera, ¿lo había llamado marimo?

–No tienes idea lo mareado que estoy –continuó el tipo, riendo como si estar mareado fuera el único problema ahí.

–Venga, no me ayudas –reclamó, levantándose a duras penas para seguir tratando de llegar a la orilla.

–Que debilucho, marimo.

–¡Piérdete! –gritó, planteándose dejar al hombre tirado a la vez que sus manos tocaban el muro de piedra, afirmándose a él con fuerza–. Ya casi –susurró, impulsándose y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, impulsando a su acompañante.

Cayeron en la acera con fuerza, cosa que Zoro maldijo internamente pues el golpe lacero sus congelados músculos, sintiendo el agua que continuaba arremetiendolos como cristales en la piel.

–Demonios, marimo, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar –dijo una voz a su lado–, ¿crees que debería verlo con Chopper?

–¡Sí! –gritó, sorprendiéndose pues no creía tener fuerza para ello–, ¡definitivamente deben revisarte la cabeza, maldito demente!

El susodicho demente a su lado simplemente se rió antes sus palabras, como si todo eso en verdad fuese divertido y en lo absoluto algo de lo que preocuparse. Maldita sea, que casi morían ahogados por su culpa, porque el muy imbécil se estaba ahogando y ni se alteraba por ello.

Iba a gritarle justamente eso, que era un maldito imbécil, pero el tipo había perdido la consciencia, deteniendo su reclamo.

–Oye –lo llamó, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos para comprobar su estado.

Respiraba normal y no parecía estar herido, así que tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto por él como sí por la tormenta que no hacía más que empeorar, comenzaba a pensar que en verdad debió quedarse en su casa.

(Cuando Zoro era un niño, se encontró un lirio).

Sanji era un nadador excelente, nadie lo dudaba, por algo era siempre el primero en arrojarse tras Luffy. Por eso, que pasaran los minutos y su cabeza todavía no asomara por la superficie del agua era extraño.

–¡Eh, estúpido cocinero! –gritó Zoro, de una manera que buscaba ocultar su indiscutible preocupación.

Vamos, que el mar en ese estado para el cocinero seguía siendo calmo, ya debería haber salido.

–¿Y Sanji-kun? –preguntó Nami, arrojándose contra la barandilla y afirmándose de esta, pues el barco se agitaba bastante por culpa de las olas y los marines.

Luffy no tardó en imitarla, haciendo uso de su habilidad para no caerse y por tanto enredándose entre los barrotes.

–¡Oye, Sanji! –exclamó con un tono bastante tranquilo.

A fin de cuentas confiaba en su compañero y como tal esperaba ver tarde o temprano la cabeza de su cocinero asomar.

Pero los minutos pasaban y nada, ninguna figura se alzaba por sobre el embravecido mar.

–¡No sale chicos! –Fue el turno de Usopp de gritar, notándose la desesperación entre líneas.

Franky le cubrió la espalda de un marine que pensaba atacarlo aprovechando la clara distracción del _mugiwara_, porque en medio de la fallida búsqueda de Sanji todos habían dejado de prestarle atención a los tipos que los habían abordado. Tampoco es que fuera un problema, Robin no estaba teniendo dificultades para encargarse de ellos con la ayuda del carpintero.

–¡Sanji! –gritó Chopper, con algo parecido a intenciones de arrojarse tras su _nakama_, siendo detenido por Nami que aprovecho de detener también a Brook.

–¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! –cuestionó con ira.

–¡Oye, Sanji! –repitió Luffy, esta vez más preocupado–, ¡Sanji!

–Mierda –musitó finalmente Zoro, cogiendo sus _katanas_ y arrojandoselas a su capitán–, ¡tenlas un momento Luffy! –pidió antes de saltar al mar.

–¡Zoro! –gritó Nami con clara desesperación al verlo–, ¡por la madre que te ha parido, procura no perder de vista el barco!

–¡¿Eso te preocupa?! –le gritaron tanto Usopp como Chopper.

–¡¿Qué insinuás con eso maldita arpía?!

–¡Y no te tardes en dar con Sanji-kun, que mientras más pronto salgamos de esta tormenta mejor!

Roronoa chistó con molestia, zambulléndose luego en las aguas para buscar al estúpido cocinero, sin buenos resultados. Una cosa era que Sanji diera señales de haberse ahogado, algo bastante improbable, y la otra que diera señales de haberse esfumado, algo casi igual de improbable. No importaba a donde mirara, no veía señal alguna del cocinero, y entre sus dos opciones de alguna manera se decantaba por la segunda.

Cerró los ojos, sin saber que hacer, antes de volver a abrirlos y desear desesperadamente dar con el idiota del cocinero.

(Cuando Zoro era un adulto, se encontró un hombre).

El hombre al que había salvado tardo unas cuantas horas en despertar, abriendo los ojos con lentitud y levantándose con rapidez, inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada y deteniéndose en él.

–Ah, eres tú, marimo. –Zoro frunció el ceño, planteándose el motivo por el que no había dejado a ese tipo tirado en la calle–. ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el desconocido tras una segunda inspección del cuarto.

–En mi casa –respondió con simpleza, sentándose en el pequeño sillón que tenía a un lado de su cama, sobre la que descansaba el tipo rubio.

–¿Tu casa? –La genuina sorpresa de su inquilino se le hizo curiosa.

–Bueno, sí –dijo, alzándose de hombros–, es bastante pequeña, pero por eso mismo fue barata.

Porque había cumplido los quince y decidió que quería independencia, y como el tonto testarudo que era la obtuvo.

El desconocido, al que notaba aún no le preguntaba el nombre, inspeccionó una tercera vez el cuarto y luego su persona, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en sus orejas.

–No tienes pendientes.

Enarcó las cejas.

–Pues no, claramente –contestó–, no me llaman la atención los pendientes ni la joyería de chica –dijo con indiferencia, algo divertido por la clara confusión de su interlocutor–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El tipo frente a él parpadeó unas varias veces antes de contemplar de nuevo el cuarto en el que estaban, llevándose la mano al cuello.

–Creo –musitó finalmente–, que te he confundido con un conocido mío.

No le había contestado, pero eso le respondía algunas interrogantes.

–¿Por eso me llamabas marimo?

–Sí, bueno... debes admitir que tu peinado asemeja uno –comentó el rubio–, pero es por eso, se parecen mucho.

–Ya veo, tendrá también el cabello verde. –Le restó importancia–. Yo soy Roronoa Zoro, ¿tú?

Su acompañante rió con nerviosismo, por lo visto incómodo por algo, antes de responder.

–Sanji.

–Ya veo –dijo, inclinándose en la silla y sonriendo–, ¿y qué hacías en el mar, Sanji?

El rubio torció el gesto de una manera que lo obligó a preguntarse si había dicho algo malo, hubiera hecho patente la duda si su acompañante no hubiese hablado antes que él.

–Me caí de mi barco.

Esa respuesta le era un tanto curiosa.

–¿Navegaban con este clima? –Porque, si mal no recordaba, toda embarcación de la zona había anclado a muelle y allí se había quedado tras el aviso de tormenta.

–Pues sí, es común que lo hagamos –dijo el hombre, alzándose de hombros–. ¿Dónde estamos? –No pudo evitar arquear una ceja en lo que Sanji especificaba–, ¿ciudad?

¿De qué tan lejos venía ese tipo? Era claro que no era de la zona, que no había oído las advertencias sobre el mal clima y que estaba total y absolutamente perdido. Le dio un poco de empatía ver como claramente el tal Sanji no tenía idea de dónde estaba y a dónde iba, él se sentía parecido.

(Lamentablemente, no se encontró un barco)

Había perdido de vista el Sunny, apenas se había sumergido y había regresado a la superficie el barco ya no estaba por ningún lado, y por el rey de los piratas que Nami se lo iba a sacar en cara hasta el fin de los tiempos porque era justo lo que le había dicho que no hiciera. ¿Qué tan rápido avanzaba el puto barco? Lo mismo con la maldita tormenta, ¿a dónde se había ido? Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde mierda había ido a parar?! Con su suerte, en una de esas había nadado hasta Raftel en busca del estúpido cocinero.

–¡Esto es tu culpa, cejas afeminadas! –Le gritó a nadie en la inmensidad de la nada, contemplando la enorme masa de agua que lo rodeaba, buscando señales de algo.

Hubiera agradecido ver tierra a lo lejos si no tuviera claro que, cuando dejó el Sunny, se supone estaban a mes y algo de una isla. ¡La puta mierda, el mundo se cambiaba de lugar cuando no lo veía, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo!

Solo le quedaba nadar hasta ese lugar y rogar que no resultara ser Arabasta.

(Lamentablemente, no encontró nada suyo)

Sanji venía de otro planeta, daba medio por asegurado eso, porque estaba más que perdido, estaba completamente fuera de lugar; y era pirata, o al menos eso le había dicho con una calma absurda. También era cocinero, educado y de elegante andar, se deslizaba cual felino y se disculpaba cada vez que se le escapa un «marimo» alegando que era la costumbre, para luego susurrar con una media sonrisa «eres el Zoro agradable».

Zoro no era una maldita mocosa de dieciséis, pero que un tipo de veintiuno al que reconocía atractivo insinuara que era agradable con una sonrisa algo picara lo ponía un poco nervioso, o verlo pasearse por su casa y acompañarlo por las calles, con el sol en su máximo punto sin nubes ya que lo taparan, contemplando juntos el mar mientras el rubio comentaba que debía hallar la manera de volver. Y eso último bajaba levemente su animo, porque se iba a ir, no iba a ser una constante en su vida así empezase a agradarle la idea.

–Te apresuras mucho, la cocina se trata con amor.

Porque el imbécil comenzaba a gustarle así fuera un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo en presencia de una falda, y gustase de criticar todo lo que hacía.

–A mí solo me interesa no morirme de hambre, no que sepa bien.

Porque le gustaba incluso cuando discutían al preparar juntos la comida, discusión que acababa con el rubio quitándole las cosas de la mano y optando por ser él quien cocinara la cena. Tampoco es que se fuera a quejar porque, a fin de cuentas, Sanji cocinaba excelente y un plato suyo era por mucho preferible a un plato preparado por él mismo.

Sí, se había acostumbrado a él, quedo cien por ciento seguro de eso la cuarta noche que cenaron juntos.

–Oye, Sanji –lo llamó, aprovechando que aquel día el mar estaba calmo pero el viento costero era frío, ocasionando que no hubiera nadie más en la playa salvo ellos.

–¿Qué quieres ma... Zoro?

Sonrió, pensando que cuando se confundía Sanji solía ser algo osco para hablar, pero en cuanto se corregía cambiaba el tono a uno más agradable; pensando que la idea le agradaba, que fuera amable con él cuando no lo había visto ser así con nadie que no fuera una chica.

–¿A dónde se supone debes volver?

El rubio volteó a verlo.

–No sé –respondió Sanji, frunciendo un poco el ceño–, ni siquiera sé donde estoy, así que no estoy seguro de eso.

–Ya, pero de alguna parte viniste.

Porque tendía a evadir esa pregunta, como si en verdad no hallase la respuesta a ella. Tendía a alzarse de hombros y acelerar el paso, alejándose de él, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

–Te vas a morir de cáncer –reclamó, obteniendo a cambio solo un gesto de manos que podía interpretarse como «me importa una mierda», porque era la respuesta que solía darle.

Zoro volteó la mirada al mar, dejando al rubio alejarse en lo que pensaba como decir aquello que quería decir, porque en verdad no quería que se fuera, pero no se animaba a hacer verbal la petición. No lo entendía porque no conocía a Sanji de nada y apenas sabía de él, pero lo sentía como parte de él mismo; a su lado lo inundaba el mismo sentimiento que le daba el mar, esa sensación de que no podía vivir sin tenerlo en su vida.

Porque Zoro amaba el mar desde que tenía seis años, y Sanji para él era igual al mar.

(Nada completamente suyo)

Estaba a unos pocos metros de la orilla cuando notó dos figuras separarse, a poca distancia de la orilla cuando entre el olor a sal sintió algo más, el inconfundible aroma del tabaco y las especias. Zoro estaba acostumbrado a él, aunque se negase eternamente a reconocerlo, tan acostumbrado que notaba su aroma independiente de los otros olores que inundasen el ambiente.

–¡Cocinero! –exclamó, seguro de que era Sanji con la seguridad que le faltaba para decir donde estaba el maldito Sunny. Al menos algo había encontrado.

Apresuro el nado, acercándose rápidamente a la playa que por suerte no había perdido de vista (ya había perdido de vista muchas cosas) e ingresando en esta a toda prisa en cuanto sus pies tocaron la arena, corriendo rumbo al rubio.

–¡Estúpido cocinero! –El susodicho volteó justo antes de que Zoro lo cogiera del brazo con algo de brusquedad–. ¡¿Dónde mierda has venido a parar?!

Sanji no le dijo nada, cosa que lo extraño bastante, simplemente lo miró con algo de confusión unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada a su oreja, sus tres pendientes y...

–¡Oye!

Ambos giraron el rostro en dirección al llamado, y si Zoro hubiera tenido sus _katanas_ habría mandado al más allá al imbécil que se le tiró encima, pero no las tenía así que solo se cubrió con los brazos y se dispuso a romper unos cuantos huesos antes de que una patada enviara sus intenciones al demonio.

–¡¿Qué mierda te crees que haces marimo?!

Genial, tenía que reaccionar y tenía que golpearlo, si por algo no soportaba al maldito cocinero.

–¡¿Qué mierda te crees cocinero de cuarta categoría?! –reclamó, alzando la vista.

Entonces, un espejo.

La vida toma caminos curiosos, la vida es miles de caminos que se cruzan en algunos puntos. Ellos estaban en un cruce, Sanji no porque se acercaba más a ser el cruce que a pasar por él.

(Era de Zoro, pero no de _ese_ Zoro)

De pronto cobra sentido ese «me recuerdas a alguien», de una manera extraña y aterradora que lo hace decidir que comer frente a él mismo es definitivamente el suceso más extraño que le sucederá en la vida.

–Me lo explicas de nuevo, cocinero.

Como si tuviera alguna explicación posible y coherente, como si aceptar que han cruzado a algún punto (a saber cuál) que no es su camino, su mundo, tenga una explicación.

–Marimo, tu otro yo es mucho más inteligente, deja de preguntar.

Y es el triple de extraño ganarte a ti mismo.

–¿Eso qué mierda significa?

Sanji ríe, el Zoro de veintiuno que es _su_ Zoro, ese que viene del mismo punto y camino que él, frunce el ceño y gruñe con molestia en lo que el otro Zoro, que _no_ es su Zoro, que viene del camino en donde están y es donde se quedara, sonríe con algo parecido a la dicha. Porque ganar se siente bien así sea a ti mismo.

–Bueno, el Zoro agradable no está preguntando como imbécil.

–¡¿Quieres dejar de decir "Zoro agradable" de esa manera?!

Silencio.

–No.

Y risas. El "Zoro agradable" se ríe junto a Sanji y piensa que se siente bien ganar hasta que recuerda que no ha ganado. No es _su_ Zoro, ese es el otro.

–¡Estúpido cocinero!

El "marimo, Zoro desagradable, imbécil, cabeza de lechuga" se dispone a golpear a Sanji, este se cubre y le lanza una patada que Zoro bloquea, pelean en una escena que peca de cotidiana y ahora es el "Zoro desagradable" el que sonríe, porque tarde o temprano ganara. Es _su_ Sanji.

Pero Sanji sigue sonriéndole al otro Zoro, pasándole la mano por el pelo y quedándose dormido en su hombro, y le crispa los nervios porque Sanji no suele ser así con algo que no tenga tetas. Desde ya que el otro Zoro tampoco las tiene, pero parece tener a Sanji. Lo que no es justo porque viene a ser _su_ Sanji, comparten camino y a dicho camino han de retornar, lejos de esa molestia que tiene su nombre y su rostro, y la mano de Sanji pues la sostiene mientras el rubio respira tranquilo contra su cuello en lo que parece un placido sueño.

Zoro gruñe cual animal herido y se sienta contra una pared, dispuesto a dormir en lo que piensa que el cocinero es un imbécil, y que se muere de ganas por volver donde ningún espejo parezca ganarle en algo que ni sabía que quería.

(Del otro Zoro, solo de uno aunque fuesen lo mismo, porque en el fondo no lo eran)

–Nos tenemos que ir.

Es cortante y directo, porque se tienen que ir antes de que se mate a sí mismo pues siente su terreno invadido aunque ni supiera que lo veía como suyo.

Sanji lo mira con un rostro que peca de pereza.

–Ya sé –replica–, ¿sabes cómo, marimo? –cuestiona con sorna–, porque yo no tengo idea.

Pero cruzaron tan fácil, que volver no debería ser difícil.

–Piensa en cómo viniste o alguna mierda así y listo, cejas afeminadas.

–Piensa en lo mismo, cabeza de lechuga.

Se miran con odio, aparente odio, y Zoro levemente herido pues el otro Zoro tiene un desayuno que se asemeja muy molestamente al de Robin. Su mirada pasa del desayuno a su espejo, y entonces en verdad hay dos personas mirándose con odio porque no importa como lo miren, ninguno siente que gana.

Las consecuencias de pelear con uno mismo.

–Bueno, llegamos por el agua, vamos al mar –razona finalmente Roronoa, tomando a Sanji del brazo y levantándolo a la fuerza.

–¡Oye! –se reclama él mismo, de alguna manera.

–¡¿Qué?! –se mira con odio él mismo, de alguna manera.

Es terriblemente molesto odiarte a ti mismo, te recuerda porque no ganas lo mires por donde lo mires.

Sanji se suelta por voluntad propia finalmente y mediando el asunto, solo que sin saberlo.

–Me puedo levantar solo, marimo.

Lo sabe, después de todo por lo visto también puede mirar con "amor" a un Zoro que no es él. Y una mierda, ¿tiene que ser otro para ello? Tomando en cuenta que es casi lo mismo le molesta que no lo sea, porque Sanji lo mira con fastidio, no con otra cosa. A él, claro, al _otro_ lo mira con un cariño de mierda.

–Pues hazlo, nos vamos al mar.

«Nos largamos de aquí como sea».

Y el mar, probablemente, sea la respuesta.

(Sanji era de uno nada más, y el otro era de Sanji)

El mar está insultantemente calmo esa tarde, incita a nadar y a Zoro le parece que ya no lo ama tanto como antes, al menos por esa tarde en la que por lo visto se va a llevar la otra cosa que ama.

Porque no es su Sanji, así quiera, y él no es el Zoro de Sanji así muera por ello. O mejor muera el otro Zoro, que es lo mismo a que muera él, después de todo ambos son Zoro, debería dar lo mismo cual va a que camino.

Pero no lo da.

–Nos vamos.

–¿Siquiera sabes si esto funcionará marimo?

–Lo hará, punto.

Ojala que no, pero como sal en las heridas sabe que así será, no tiene claro que le da tal seguridad, quizás que el aire huele más a una despedida que a sal, pero tiene la certeza de que el mar es la respuesta, el punto de partida y el de retorno.

–Entonces –comienza, mirando el mar con algo de rabia–, ¿se piensan meter al mar así nada más?

–En realidad el marimo piensa hacerlo –le responde el rubio a la vez que le sonríe como a notado solo le sonríe a él, porque el otro Zoro no tiene esa sonrisa.

Pero da igual, porque esa sonrisa es de Sanji y el otro Zoro tiene a Sanji. Él, en cambio, no tiene Sanji alguno aunque muera por él.

Ojala fuera el otro Zoro el que muriera.

–Vamos a hacerlo ambos –dice Zoro, remarcando lo último–, cocinero de cuarta, debemos volver, ha pasado un día desde que me metí al agua y...

–Ya, y para mí han pasado cinco, desde ya que veo una pequeña diferencia horaria aquí.

–Pero no sabes cuánta, de todas maneras, es mejor no arriesgarse y volver, porque si no lo recuerdas nos atacaban cuando tuviste la brillante idea de caerte al agua.

Sanji le lanza una patada ante el tono de burla que uso, y el otro Zoro ríe con algo de felicidad pues eso le recuerda vagamente que es su Sanji y de ningún otro Zoro que allá por ahí.

Coge la pierna del rubio y se da la vuelta, rumbo al mar, arrastrando al rubio que con suerte logra mantener el equilibrio.

–¡Marimo de mierda!

Zoro frunce el ceño al verlo mas no hace nada, solo los contempla alejarse unos momentos, sorprendiéndose levemente cuando Sanji voltea hacia él.

–¡Nos vemos, Zoro agradable!

Y sonríe, con esa sonrisa que quiere creer siempre será suya así pase miles de años junto al otro Zoro, el que le pertenece. Y sueña con que ese «nos vemos» sea efectivamente tal, y lo vuelva a encontrar por ahí. Pero sabe, así como tiene claro que el mar se lo llevará pues ahí está su cruce, que no será así.

Por eso Zoro sonríe a su vez, en respuesta a esa sonrisa que solo ha conocido como suya, con la tristeza metida en el alma pues lo ama tanto como al mar, y ni siquiera sabe como logró hacer eso en menos de una semana. Piensa que quizás empiece a fumar y estudie cocina, que quizás así pueda sentirlo aunque en un punto ya no emerja del mar y él sepa que es porque ya _no está_.

Contempla el mar, su reflejo que le muestra que es Zoro, pero no el Zoro que le gustaría ser. Contempla el mar con el sol golpeando su cabello y el agua reflejándose en sus ojos, buscando al Sanji que sabe no está en su camino así quiera. Pensando que debería estar, aunque al igual que el otro no tardase en esfumarse como la espuma en la arena.

Y entonces lo entiende.

Viendo su reflejo en el mar que casi le devuelve a un chico rubio lo entiende, recordando que ama el mar desde los seis años y a Sanji desde hace cinco días lo entiende, lamentando ser un Zoro y no el otro lo entiende.

Su Sanji era el mar; por eso el mar se lo había traído, por eso el mar se lo había llevado.

* * *

><p><em>Pero desapareces entre la arena y las olas como espuma de mar.<em>


End file.
